Nuevo comienzo
by Heroe Oscuro
Summary: Despues de una tragica perdida, Pikachu encontrara nuevos amigos y enemigos. Pesimo Summary. Inicio creepypasta
1. Chapter 1

Esta es otra de mis historias, la cual voy a contar en primera persona, el cual será Pikachu.

Aclaraciones:

-Guion del personaje-

(Pensamientos)

/Acotaciones/

Bueno sin más vamos con el capítulo que por cierto es un poco creepypasta.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo añadí algunos personajes míos.

(Creepypasta: significa como una historia de terror o algo que da miedo o escalofríos)

Capítulo 1: la trágica y dolorosa perdida.

Estaba en la habitación de mi entrenador, el cual ya estaba en la sala comiendo su desayuno, mientras que Piplup y yo seguíamos en la habitación.

Baje y comí mi desayuno para luego disponerme a salir al patio, en el cual, ya estaban mis amigos.

-Hola amigos, que hacen- les pregunte ya que trataban de hacer como una palanca para levantar algo.

-Tratamos de levantar una roca que cubre un hoyo, en el cual, hay una cosa que los humanos llaman micrófono pero este se escucha una voz.

Accedí a ayudar pero la roca no se movía, en eso llega Ash quien al parecer la quito sin problema.

-Qué es esto, al parecer es un micrófono, ¿hola?- pregunto pero no hubo respuesta hasta que se escuchó algo.

-Procedan con la misión- se escuchó decir del aparato y en instantes nos rodearon miles de agentes, los cuales, trataron de atraparnos y lo lograron pero yo pude escapar, me oculte en un arbusto y vi cómo eran aniquilados por perros mis amigos y asesinado mi entrenador y mejor amigo.

Yo me asuste demasiado, no podía hacer nada, solo me quede viendo tal escena tan sangrienta como traumatizante que decidí escapar en un bote.

Me aleje de aquel lugar recordando la que paso y empecé a llorar, no podía dejar de pensar en esa escena que no me di cuenta que ya era de noche y que estaba a la deriva en el inmenso mar, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos.

En eso escuche que alguien gritaba pero no podía distinguir lo que decía hasta que se vio que algo o más bien alguien caía del cielo.

-¡Cuidado!- después de eso algo me golpeó y quede inconsciente.

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-% -%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-

**Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, quejas, que me lancen a los perros y que me lancen una motosierra.**


	2. Chapter 2

En estos capítulos me inspire en 2 canciones de Pokemon: La canción y Farewall Pikachu o Adiós Pikachu. Para hacer estas historias debe uno estar más loco que el que Provo por primera vez la cocaína xD.

Capítulo 2: Nuevos amigos, nuevos comienzos.

Empecé a despertar después de aquel golpe de aquel ser misterioso, hasta que me di cuenta ya estábamos en tierra y que era una Staravia.

-Lo siento, es que no se volar muy bien- me dijo con pena.

-no importa, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunte.

-me llamo Stella, mi familia me dejo en nuestro hogar pero hubo una fuerte tormenta y salí volando.

-no te preocupes, te ayudare a regresar a casa- le dije, a lo cual reacciono muy feliz.

Dicho esto nos dispusimos a emprender el viaje, pero el problema fue que no sabía dónde estábamos.

-Según yo estamos en el oeste de la isla Farfio la cual es una de las islas Gramar, esta es la quinta isla, mi hogar queda en la isla Vulza la cual es la primera-

-En ese caso vamos- le dije sin preocupación

-Pero es muy peligroso, hay unos pokemones tan salvajes que no lo pensarían dos veces y te devorarían- me dijo con miedo.

Lo pensé un poco y me decidí a continuar.

-Bueno en ese caso vamos a la cuarta isla pero la única forma de pasar es por la zona prohibida, en la cual se desconoce lo que habita ahí pero, he escuchado que los que vuelven o logran pasar son perseguidos por las mismas cosas hasta la muerte-

Empecé a reflexionar lo que implicaría pasar por aquel lugar pero fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un grito que venía de las cercanías a lo cual yo fui inmediata mente.

Para mi sorpresa ese grito provenía de una Pikachu igual a mí la cual estaba acorralada por un Charizad enorme. Yo por reflejo fui y embestí a él gran Pokemon.

-Ja piensas que con eso me vas a dañar, pues peleemos-

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-% -%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

**Aquí termina este capítulo y como les dije al principio uno debe de fumarse 20 cigarrillos de cocaína. Adios**


End file.
